Las dos caras de una misma moneda
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: dos jovenes... un pasado similar...y dos formas totalmente diferentes de tomarla ADAPTACION


**Hola a todos! estoy de vuelta en FF despues de un laargo descanso, y en lo que a mi cabeza llegan nuevas ideas para mis otros fics, les traigo una adaptación de uno de mis One-shots favoritos. El fic original es de la escritora hechizera, es de Yu-Gi-Oh! y es de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos: AtemXAnzu  
>Espero y les guste ^^<strong>

**=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio, las nubes estaban despejadas, el sol brillaba y no había rastros de algo que lo alterara. En una modesta casa del centro de la ciudad, una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos achocolatados se preparaba para un largo día de escuela.<p>

Bajo al comedor dispuesta a desayunar sola, algo nada raro en ella. Desde hace ya 5 años se había acostumbrado a eso. Un leve sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a aparecer, pronto lo olvidó y prosiguió a irse a la escuela.

_-Cierto, mañana hay examen, espero que todas las horas invertidas en el estudio valgan la pena _– recordó Alice en su camino a la preparatoria de Tokio.

Una vez en la escuela entró a su salón, donde se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver a nadie dentro.

-Esto es genial, ¿Qué acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar tarde hoy? – dijo enojada la pelinaranja mientras caminaba a su asiento. Al tomar asiento y voltear a un lado, se encontró con un joven de cabellera negra que la miraba fríamente con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

-Q-Que tal Kazami…no te había visto ahí

-Tsk – fue todo lo que le respondió a la ojicafé. El ojidorado regresó su vista al libro que se encontraba a su pupitre. – No es que todos lleguen tarde, es que a la señorita Alice Gehabich se le ocurrió llegar temprano por primera vez en el año – le dijo a la pelinaranja de forma engreída

_-¡Pero que le ocurre a este chico! No tiene derecho a hablarme asi _– pensó Alice furiosa

-Deberias considerar cambiar de actitud con los demás, ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿no te enseñaron a no molestar a los demás cuando tratan de estudiar?

Alice se estaba cansando de esa actitud arrogante del chico, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando se percató del libro que el pelinegro tenía en su pupitre

-No es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos Kazami pero, ¿acaso estas estudiando para el examen de biología de mañana? – preguntó curiosa la joven

Por otra parte, Shun Kazami se estaba hartando de ser nombrado solo por su apellido, solo los maestros tenían derecho a nombrarlo así, no una chica con la que no había cruzado palabra alguna

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Gehabich – respondió con desdén

-OYE! Yo solo quería saber si te podía ayudar, no era para que me respondieras así.

Como respuesta Alice obtuvo una mirada que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera.

Pasado un rato, más estudiantes llegaron rompiendo la tensión que se había creado en el aula. Las clases se empezaron a impartir como normalmente lo hacían. Llegada la tercera hora, la clase de historia, la joven ojicafé empezó a perder el interés en lo explicado por el profesor. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, volteó a un costado y vio una escena que quizá no se repetiría: el chico genio de nuevo ingreso, Shun Kazami, estaba totalmente concentrado en su libro de biología, repitiendo las oraciones una y otra vez tratando de memorizarlas.

_-Vaya que es orgulloso – _pensó Alice – _a simple vista se nota que necesita ayuda, pero si no quiere admitirlo allá el_

Llegó la hora del receso, Alice y sus amigos se dirigieron a la cafetería para disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Al escuchar a una gran cantidad de chicas amontonadas en un mismo lugar, la joven y sus acompañantes no pudieron evitar voltear a dicho lugar. Cual fue la sorpresa de Alice al ver que dicho evento se debía a que Shun estaba sentado en una banca de la cafetería, tratando de concentrarse en su estudio mientras la mayoría de las estudiantes de la preparatoria estaban a su alrededor tratando de coquetear con él.

-Pobre tipo, no quisiera ser él en estos momentos – dijo uno de los amigas de Alice llamado Dan

-Ahora vuelvo – les dijo la joven a sus amigos al tiempo que se paraba e iba al origen del escándalo

El joven pelinegro hacía un inútil esfuerzo para concentrarse en el libro, ya que sus numerosas admiradoras no paraban de hablarle intentando conseguir su atención

-¿Problemas con tus admiradoras Kazami? – Preguntó con un tono levemente burlón la pelinaranja, quien milagrosamente pudo atravesar a todas las chicas reunidas y ponerse enfrente de Shun

-¿Qué quieres aquí Gehabich?

-Yo nada, solo quería ver si te podía ayudar a escapar de aquí para que estudies tranquilamente

-Hmp, como si necesitara tu ayuda –Shun volteó a ver a Alice, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de incredibilidad en sus ojos – bueno, tal vez si la necesite

Alice tomó a Shun del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida de la cafetería. No tardó mucho para que las fans del pelinegro los siguieran, pero la chica se las arregló para escaparse de ellas y llegar a la biblioteca

-Listo…creo…que escapamos – logró decir algo agitada

-Eres…buena…escapando – dijo Shun de la misma manera

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

-Si quieres

-Bien empecemos

Los dos chicos se la pasaron el resto del día repasando los temas, al parecer Shun empezaba a captar las explicaciones de Alice. Era extraño, jamás habían cruzado ni una sola palabra y aun así se sentía a gusto con ella. Desde que llegó a la preparatoria esa chica con cabellos naranjas le había llamada la atención, quizá por el hecho de que era de las pocas que no trataba acercarse a él cada que podía, fuera lo que fuera, se sentía bien estando con ella.

Por su parte, Alice sentía intriga hacía el, había algo en esa fría mirada dorada que llamaba su curiosidad. Sentía que escondía algo tras esos ojos inexpresivos, algo triste, algo que causara que el brillo que debían tener se apagara.

-Eso es todo, ¿tienes alguna duda? – preguntó la joven

-No, ninguna – respondió Shun

-Eso es bueno – la chica miró el reloj que llevaba en su brazo percatándose de la hora – creo que ya es hora de irme a casa

-Te puedo acompañar

-No es necesario, mi casa no queda lejos de aquí

-Vamos, no te pregunté – sin darle tiempo de responder, el pelinegro tomó las cosas de la chica y se dirigió a la salida

El camino a la casa de Alice fue algo incomodo, ambos chicos iban en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, llegaron a la casa de la joven

-Creo que yo me retiro

-De acuerdo, será mejor que entre

-Espera….yo…tu….-empezó a decir con dificultad – gracias

-No hay problema – respondió algo sorprendida la joven – hasta luego..Shun

-Hasta luego…Alice – se despidió el chico y empezó el camino hacia su casa que no estaba nada cerca

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes de tercer semestre de preparatoria estaban nerviosos, estaban repasando una y otra vez sus libros de biología para poder aprobar el examen. Para su buena o mala suerte, el día pasó rápido y el examen fue corto, dándoles oportunidad de irse pronto a casa.

-¡Oh no! – exclamó un de los amigos de Alice llamado Keith mientras veía por la ventana como llovía fuertemente – no creí que llovería. Lo siento Mira, olvidé mi sombrilla

-Tranquilo hermano, no pasa nada si nos mojamos un poco – le respondió su hermana menor

-No se preocupen, tomen – dijo Alice mientras les daba su sombrilla

-Pero Alice…tu…

-Tranquilo Keith, tengo otro en mi casillero, ahora váyanse antes de que se haga más tarde, adiós – se despidió de ellos cuando caminaban a la salida

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar sus libro en el casillero, se despidió de Dan que ya iba de salida y respiró profundo al ver que era la última que quedaba en el colegio. Suspiró

-Supongo que tendré que mojarme un poco- habló en voz alta pensando en que estaba sola

-¿Por que haces eso?- se escucho a una voz muy varonil que ella conocía muy bien

-¿Que cosa, Kazami?- pregunto ya comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-Lo de tu sombrilla, ¿que no ves como está lloviendo afuera? o acaso eres tonta Gehabich- le respondió burlón el pelinegro

-Eso no te incumbe, y si se los pasé fue porque quise- hizo una pausa- aunque no sé porque te tengo que rendir cuentas a ti- le respondió cuando ya salían del edificio y sentían la lluvia correr sobre ellos- además... tu tampoco tienes uno, ¿por qué me molestas entonces?

Esa era una pregunta de la cual ni él sabía la respuesta, ¿Por qué la molestaba? ¿Acaso era que le importaba o que se preocupara en ella? Si así fuera, no lo podría admitir, no se lo permitía su orgullo. Sin contar el hecho que sería como confesar que le gustaba la chica.

-Hmp – fue lo único que respondió para cortar la conversación

-Vaya respuesta Kazami, me sorprende lo profundo que eres –dijo con burla la chica

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelinaranja, al notar como el pelinegro casi temblaba del frió, lo invitó a pasar, cosa que el chico aceptó a regañadientes. Anzu subió a su habitación para cambiarse, sacar ropa seca para su acompañante. Bajó y le dio unas prendas que pertenecían a su padre al ojidorado y preparó algo de chocolate caliente. Estando los dos con ropa seca y la anterior puesta en la lavadora por Alice, se sentaron en la sala uno en frente del otro. El silencio empezó a hacerse incomodo, por tal motivo Shun decidió terminar con él.

-Y…. – trataba de hallar un tema de conversación, no era muy usual en el empezar una plática – y…¿tus padres no se molestarán por dejar entrar a tu casa a un extraño? - preguntó como único tema que encontró, pero al segundo de haberlo hecho se arrepintió con al ver como la cara de la ojicafé formó una expresión de dolor que el bien conocía

-Ellos...ellos murieron hace unos años...en un accidente – respondió algo triste, de inmediato cambió su tono a uno menos deprimente – vivo sola tranquilo

Atem la miraba totalmente sorprendido, no era posible que alguien tan alegre y dulce como lo era Alice hubiera pasado por el mismo dolor que hizo que él se convirtiera en quién era. En esos momentos, lo que la pelinaranja le transmitía era admiración, admiración por ser tan fuerte y poder atravesar todo eso sola y aun así ser como era, algo que é nunca pudo hacer.

Por otro lado, Alice no dejaba de ver al chico que tenía a muy poca distancia, intentando descifrar el secreto detrás de esos ojos dorados. Anhelaba que Shun se abriera con ella, que le revelara sus sentimientos y poder entenderlo por completo.

-Te entiendo – articuló Shun mientras veía fijamente esos ojos café tratando de darse valor – se lo que es perderlo todo de un día al otro. Mis padres también murieron, solo que ellos fueron asesinados

Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de Alice, sentía alegría por poder saber lo que el ojidorado escondía, tristeza por la pérdida de sus padres, y coraje el pensar en tal injusticia. Sintió como la mirada del chico se posaba en ella como buscando una respuesta, ¿pero que le podía decir? Todo lo que pensaba la joven para alentarlo se volvía un nudo en su garganta cuando intentaba decirlo.

De un momento a otro, Alice se lanzó al pelinegro, abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, cosa que dejó al chico con los ojos abiertos

-Siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar solo – musitó la joven – pero te prometo, que de ahora en adelante, no estarás solo

Shun se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, al escuchar esas palabras que esperó durante mucho tiempo que alguien se las dijera

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo antes de corresponderle el abrazo a Alice. La aferraba a él como a algo que uno no quiere dejar ir, no quería dejar de sentir ese cálido sentimiento que apareció en su pecho, ese sentimiento que no había sentido hace años.

Y así es como acaba una historia que recién comienza, una historia en la que dos jóvenes descubrirán que el amor es algo que se forma por dos corazones y dos almas que se comprenden mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado nwn, recuerden que la historia no es mia, es una adaptación con los personajes de bakugan y a mi estilo claro esta. Como lo dice el titulo, la historia refleja como dos personas pueden comportarse de distintas maneras despues de haber sufrido algo similar<strong>

**QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, AMENAZAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Anzu Kazami**


End file.
